Sylph/Companion
Sylph is one of the Four Spirits, the one who represents Wind. Biography In his quest, Luka must ask for her power and after his worth is proven, Sylph will join him. World Interactions Note: Every Battle Dialogue without choices gives you +2 Affinity. Battle Dialogue "Yay! We've got some nice wind today!" "Don't try to see the wind, feel the wind. I've always wanted to say that." "I'm tougher than I look! You would be too after taking all those Gnome slaps..." "When the wind goes whoosh-woosh, ♪ I go whoo-hoo! ♪" "I made these clothes using the magic of wind! If I made pants with wind, would that make them wind pants?" "Gnomey is the spirit of earth. She doesn't talk much, and sometimes her silence can be a little intimidating. But, despite our differences, we happen to be very good friends!... I think." "Deeny is the spirit of water. She's all soft and squishy and comfy! She's kind of a shut-in, though. She doesn't go outside much. I don't understand why. It's so much more fun outside." "Mandy is the spirit of fire. She's bit wild and can be really scary when she's angry! She's hot to the touch. Play with fire and you get burned! She can be calm and cool when she needs to be though!" "Round and round! Whirly whirly ♪ I summon a typhoon and we all go twirly! ♪ "You better not make me angry or I'll sick a typhoon on you! Have you ever seen an angry sylph flying around inside a typhoon? It's not pretty!" "Here's your allowance! Don't spend it all in one place! ♪ Sylph gave you 1100G! "Running out of MP is no fun. A swing of this, and you'll be bursting with magic in no time! ♪ Sylph gave you a Drug! "Wait wait, take this! It's a present! ♪ I crammed it with some of my super special wind magic! ♪ Sylph gave you a Wind Stone! "Heeeey! Gimmie an acorn. ♪" Do you want to give her an Acorn? *Yes - "*Munch* *Munch* Yay! Thank you! ♪" (Sylph's Affinity went up by 20!) *No - "That's unfortunate..." "Heeeey! Ya got any money? ♪" Do you want to give her 660G? *Yes - "Yay! Thank you! ♪" (Sylph's Affinity went up by 25!) *No - "That's unfortunate..." "Heeeey! Got any cake? ♪" Do you want to give her some Cake? *Yes - "*Munch* *Munch* Yay! Thank you! ♪" (Sylph's Affinity went up by 30!) *No - "That's unfortunate..." "You know what spirit I am by now, right?" *Wind - "That's right! I'm Sylph, the spirit of Wind!" (Sylph's Affinity went up by 10!) *Shadow - "The spirit of shadow? Hey... that sounds badass!" (Sylph's Affinity went up by 10!) *Tuna - "W-what? You're talking about fish now? I don't know how to break this to you, but I don't think there's a spirit of tuna..." *Airheads - "That's right, I'm the spirit of air... Hey! (Sylph's Affinity went down by 5!) "What are you going to do with my power if you get it? *Use it to aid my adventure - "I really want to know why your adventure is that important. But I guess I'll save that question for after the test!" *Use it to beat up bad guys - "Ohhh, that's awesome! I want to beat up some bad guys too!" (Sylph's Affinity went up by 10!) *Use it to take over the world - "That's bad! You shouldn't do bad things like that! I'm not going to lend you my power if you're going to be like that! (Sylph's Affinity went down by 5!) "The four spirits command the power of nature itself. I'm the one that controls the wind!" *Awesome! - "Yeah, I'm pretty darn awesome! Hehehe..." (Sylph's Affinity went up by 10!) *But you don't seem that special... - "But I control nature itself! Isn't that, like, supposed to be super impressive!? But yeah, you're right. I don't really feel all that strong or special. Honestly, I don't even know what to do with all this power." *Who cares? - "If you don't care about my powers, then why did you even come here? Gasp! A-are you after my hot little body!?" (Sylph's Affinity down by 5!) "Gnome and I have a complicated relationship. Do you know what it is?" *Archenemies - "No, she's not my enemy! We're friends!... I think." *Friendly rivals - "That's right! Sometimes we fight, but deep down we care about and respect each other!... I hope." (Sylph's Affinity went up by 10!) *Butt-buddies - "Nuh-uh! Gnomey and I are ladies! Don't be mean!" (Sylph's Affinity went down by 5!) "Hmm, what game should I play today?" *Let's play-fight - "Yay! Let's fight up a storm!... Wait a minute, we're already doing that!" *Let's play hide and seek - "Yay! That sounds fun! We'll play that after we're done fighting!" (Sylph's Affinity went up by 10!) *Let's do something naughty - "You mean like, something dirty? My heart is all aflutter..." (Sylph's Affinity went up by 10!) *Let's play 'see who can murder the other first' - "What!? NO! Why would I do that? There's something very wrong with you! You're scaring me!" (Sylph's Affinity went down by 5!) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Sylph: "Hey, I want to play toooo. ♪" With Gnome: Sylph: "Yay! It's Gnomey!" Gnome: "........." Sylph: "Hey, hey, let's have a picnic in the woods together!" Gnome: "........." Sylph: "Yeah, that's so true!" Luka: "(Are they actually having a conversation?)" Gnome: ".....Zzz..." Sylph: "Huh? You're asleep?" Luka: "(...So she wasn't talking.)" With Helen: Sylph: "Woah, woah, woah!" Sylph is sinking in quicksand! Helen: "Aww geeze, I caught another spirit... I can't eat it, so I just waste my energy." Sonya: "Another spirit? What other spirit have you caught?" Gnome: "........." With Nuruko: Sylph: "Huh? This child..." Nuruko: "......?" Sylph: "...What are you?" Nuruko: "..........." With Promestein: Promestein: "The spirit of the wind. Fascinating... Is it allright if I put you in a jar and run some experiments?" Sylph: "No waaayyyy!" Promestein: "Then may I have a sample of your internal organs? I'll even replace them with cotton." Sylph: "Okay!" Sonya: "No it's not!" Camp Grandeur Theater She is required in the "Spirit Comedy" scene. World Gadabout Actions “Chi Pa Pa! Chi Pa Pa! The flower on my head goes Chi Pa Pa!" Sylph is singing. “Chi Pa Pa! Chi Pa Pa! Everyone together now, Chi Pa Pa!" Sylph calls companions. (+3 Chi Pa Pa) “Achoo!" Sylph sneezes… (Uses Skill: Squall) “I'm going to go play with Mandy!" Sylph left to go play. “I'm back…" She comes back looking crispy! “Blub, blub, blub…" Sylph is playing in the water. Trivia Gallery Category:Fairies Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Companions Category:Artist: frfr Category:Translation pending Category:Monsters Category:Loli Category:Four Spirits